unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamworks
Dreamworks is an ok animation-company that makes unforgettable classics such as three Madagascar films, and the constant advertisements and promotions shoved down our anuses that came with each film. History Steven Spielberg and some other faggots were playing around with Blender when they decided to sell their abominations for profit. Judging by Steven Spielberg being involved in this conspiracy, it's easy-to tell why everyone who watches their movies are Jews, straight from the corporate-world. These Jews then attend the theaters, increase the demand for the movies, and let free-market capitalism do it's thing. As profit rises, the Israelis get richer and richer and do more WTC. Examples of some of their films Shrek: A Scottish Ogre voiced by Austin Powers who was originally supposed to be voiced by Chris Farley but thank God he over dosed before it was finished and was rewritten after it was taken over by The Love guru Guy along with a talking donkey voice-acted by Eddie Murphy, and Puss in Boots, a Spanish cat matador or something, do stupid shit for 2 hours, usually trying to fuck Fiona, a dumb ginger bitch who gets turned into an ogre. This movie was heavily inspired by the Bible, and everything in it is a Jewish perspective on the New Testament. Last Thursday, Pussy-Boots got his own movie, and it was just as you'd expect. Did we also mention that this film is part of an entire fucking quadrilogy? Shark Tale: A primitive Finding Nemo ripoff, featuring Will Smith. Oscar the fish works at a Whale Wash (Get it? BECAUSE THEY'RE FISHES). Sharks are not friends in this flick as sharks see fish as food. Oscar befriends a shark voiced by Jack Black and pretends to slay said shark and becomes famous. Soon, he gains fame by endorsing in what is soon to be the most blatant product placements in animation history, next to that animated Adam Sandler movie with the creepy old pedophile. The shark mafia finds out of Oscar's lie and tries to kill him. Oscar defeats mafia. The End. This film was protested by the American Family Association for supporting faggot-rights. I am not shitting with you. Since this is a Will Smith movie, expect a lot of Bob Marley music playing over and over throughout. Madagascar: An interesting idea, ruined by two unnecessary sequels. Four Zoo animals from New York get stuck in some crates or some-shit and then they arrive in AIDS-ridden Madagascar, home to an absolutely annoying-ass fuck Lemur who crowned himself King called Julian, his assistant Maurice who does all his shit for him, and his biggest fan Mort. Keep in mind that in The Penguins Of Madagascar, Julian has a Caribbean accent, but in the original films, he was voice-acted by Sacha Baron Cohen, who sounded like an American trying to imitate a Jamaican person. Oh yeah, and there are also penguins. Anyways they get stuck on the island and try to survive, they have fights, and eventually everything is alright. Or is it? Over The Hedge: A cool guy Raccoon brings human-food like Doritos for teh animals to eat and the Neo-Luddite Turtle, angry at the modernization of the tribe, gets all raeg and jealous. There is a Squirrel called Hammy who has a simultaneous ADHD, Assburgers, and AIDS infection and is addicted to soda-pop. He is that unfunny stupid character that is advertised in a shitload of promotional crap for a movie, that all the Jews and American citizens find funny for some-reason. They invade some uptight cunt's property and lulz ensues. Transformers: One of DreamWorks only Live Action Movies. Was Good But the Sequels Sucked. Bee Movie: A terrible Jewish film about a talking Jewish bee, voiced by Jerry Seinfeld , with horrible cultural-references that includes bee puns in them (like "Bee Larry King". That's his name. Ugh.) The bee ends up having a sexual relationship with a woman. Also the bee's ability to speak causes no controversy or scientific intrigue among humans. Go figure. You will only laugh once in the film, at the part where Jerry has a bad nightmare where the lady is riding a flying contraption and she waves to him and crashes and dies. Too bad it didn't happen for real. This is all you need to know. The Cat in the Hat: That shitty 2003 version with the same guy who voiced Shrek. This excuse of an adaptation is so terrible that even 6 year old kids themselves despise it. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: The animals build a crappy airplane made from metal and Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 Debris and attempt to fly back to 'New-Yoke', but crash in even moar AIDS-ridden Africa. All of the characters still sound annoying as fuck, however. Puss in Boots: A Shrek spinoff that was forgotten. A sequel was supposed to be made, but is in development hell, cause who gives a shit. The Netflix series doesn't count. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted The animals go to Europe and annoy-the fuck out of everybody. The afro-song is earrape. The Boss Baby: A talking baby!?! Captain Underpants: Based on a non-fictional series of tales about guro and rape; this Oscar-winning film set in Columbine tells a tale of two kids; one skinhead and the other a token black comic-relief hypnotizes a principal to be a superhero with a towel on his back. That hero would end up creating the next-wave holocaust. See Also * Furries- The animators * Funny- Some of this stuff. * You- The asswipe who watches this shit. Category:Companies Category:Movies Category:Good Movies Category:Bad Movies